


[Podfic] Diplomatic Relations

by Night_Inscriber, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal, UstolemyNAME



Series: #ITPE 2017 [26]
Category: Community (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Parks and Recreation
Genre: American Presidents, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bureaucracy, F/F, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night_Inscriber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: Five days after her inauguration, President Knope gets a visitor.





	[Podfic] Diplomatic Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimssio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimssio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Diplomatic Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362695) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Diplomatic Relations: 30:08 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bParks%20and%20Rec_HP%5d%20Diplomatic%20Relations.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bParks%20and%20Rec_HP%5d%20Diplomatic%20Relations.mp3) | **Size:** 28 MB | **Duration:** 30:08
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bParks%20and%20Rec_HP%5d%20Diplomatic%20Relations.m4b) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 30:08

  
---|---


End file.
